Mushroom Samba
" " is the seventeenth session, or episode, of Cowboy Bebop. Cast In order of appearance: Plot The episode opens up with the Bebop crew in their ship, floating through space in their ship that is completely out of fuel. Every member of the crew is hungry and belligerent as the last ration pack has been eaten and nobody is willing to claim responsibility. Spike so much so he even considers eating Ein. Faye tells him to watch himself, as Ein is probably thinking the exact same about him. Jet explains they're not moving because they're out of fuel, and should drift to Europa soon. At that exact moment, the Bebop is hit by a smaller ship. Jet tries to contact the ship to see what happens, but the driver flies away without saying a word. The hit from the ship knocks the crew's ship off original drift course, and they come crashing on the surface of Io. Every member is shaken up, along with all of their things on the ship. After adjusting to the crash, everyone gets up and is fine. Jet discovers that the rations were a year out of date, and expresses relief that he didn't eat it. He attempts to delegate Faye the task of searching for food, but she suddenly cries of a sharp pain in her stomach, and runs off to the bathroom (clearly making her the culprit in the ration theft). Jet and Spike fix some damages, but are interrupted by Edward, who would like to help them. Turning out to be more of a bother than a help, Spike suggests she go outside and look for food a while. Edward instantly agrees and heads outside with Ein. The two adventure together for a while, but the only thing they found after miles of walking were desert and cactus. Just as they were about to quit and head home, a ship flies over both of them. It was the same ship that him them and knocked them of course earlier. Eager to find out more about it, Edward does a mad dash in the direction of the ship. Obviously not fast enough, Edward eventually loses the trail of the ship. She then looks around to see where she has run, and notices a watermelon truck. Ed pleads the man give them watermelons, but he refuses, as they have no money to pay for it. Just then, Coffee shows up at the watermelon truck and buys some. Now wanting to adventure more, Edward jumps in the trunk of her car secretly. Coffee then pulls up to a gas station, where she meets two officers. They ask her if she's heard of a man named Domino Walker. Ironically, that is the exact man she's looking for, she tells the officers. The cops still insist they have to check her trunk for any clues on the Domino case. Unknowing of Edward and Ein being in there, she has no problem with this. The cops are flabbergasted to see Edward and Ein, (who are now sleeping) and immediately take Coffee down to the police station. While arresting Coffee, Edward and Ein quietly sneak away. Edward then stumbles upon a town, where she sees Domino Walker finishing a sandwich. Edward bursts towards him, hoping to reach him and get the last bite of his sandwich, but she wasn't in time. Then, another bounty hunter appears and tries to stop Domino, but Domino gets away. As he runs away, he drops some mushrooms on the ground, one of which is eaten by Ein. He becomes loopy after eating one of the fruits, and starts hopping around. Curious if they're edible to humans or not, Ed goes back to the ship and tests the effect of the mushrooms on her crew. After everyone on the ship had tried some, they each hiccup once, and have extreme hallucinations. After witnessing this, Ed sees these mushrooms aren't safe for human consumption, and once again adventures out with Ein. The two chase Domino Walker (who they now know what he looks like after seeing his face on "Big Shots". Edward eventually catches up with Domino, and proceeds to catch him, taking out two other bounty hunters in the process. Domino begs that Edward lets him go, and offers him illegal mushrooms, worth much more than his bounty to let him go. Not knowing they were illegal, and still incredibly hungry, Edward agrees. However, they turn out to be regular shiitake mushrooms. Faye's Hallucination Faye hallucinates in the bathroom, after flushing the toilet, that water is filing up the room. Eventually filling up so high, she is completely submerged underwater. Fish also enter the hallucination, hundreds of fish swim all around Faye. In actuality, the audience see Faye in the bathroom repeatedly making some sort of swimming motion. Spike's Hallucination Spike's hallucination begins as he is walking up the steps. Suddenly his four steps he's used to turns into hundreds of thousands of steps. Spike begins walking up at a slow pace, when he stumbles upon a frog with a deep voice. The frog explains to him he's walking up the stairway to Heaven. In actuality, the audience see Spike is just stepping on the same step over and over. Jet's Hallucination We never actually see Jet's hallucination as he saw it. Jet had some sort of hallucination where his special bonsai trees were talking to him. Jet carries on to have long conversations with them, discussing some heavy stuff, like the meaning of the universe. Quotes '' Category:Sessions